Tom Wright
Tom Wright (1952 - ) Film Deaths: *''Creepshow 2 (1987)'' [Segment: The Hitch-hiker, The Hitchhiker]: Accidentally hit by a car driven by Lois Chiles when she becomes distracted by dropping her cigarette. His body is later seen when Cheré Bryson, Stephen King, and Richard Parks come across him. He later comes back from the dead as Lois repeatedly tries to kill him with her car and a gun (he presumably returns to the afterlife after Lois' dies). *''Marked for Death (1990)'' [Charles the Jamaican cop]: Stabbed in the back/impaled through the torso on a sword by Basil Wallace as Tom is presenting to the posse with the head of Basil’s twin brother. His body is later seen when Keith David and Steven Seagal carry him out of the building. *''Tales from the Hood (1995)'' [Martin Moorehouse]: Drowned when Wings Hauser and Duane Whitaker push Tom's car off a pier with him in it (on top of severely beating him with nightsticks, shoving his head through a car window and injecting him with heroin); he comes back as a zombie for revenge after Wings and Duane defile his grave (he presuamably returns to the afterlife after Anthony Griffith dies). TV Deaths: *''NYPD Blue: Where's 'Swaldo (1996)'' [Kwasi Olushola]: Shot (off-screen) by Paul Bates' men. His body seen when Jimmy Smits and Dennis Franz investigate the scene. *''Star Trek: Voyager: Tuvix (1996)'' [Tuvix]: Playing the merged form of Ethan Phillips and Tim Russ, fused together after a transporter malfunction, he ceases to exist when Kate Mulgrew separates him back into Ethan and Tim. *''Star Trek: Enterprise: Storm Front (2004)'' [Ghrath] Shot by Joe Maruzzo. (Tom was wearing heavy alien prosthetics for the role). *''Cold Case: Best Friends (2005)'' [Winsor "Doc Win" Watson]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes at some point between the 1932 scenes, in which he appears, and the present-day scenes. *'[[Grimm (2011 series)|Grimm: ''Happily Ever Aftermath (2012)]]' [''Spencer Harrison]: Throat torn out by Amanda Schull after Spencer ruptured her organs with sonic waves. Gallery Tomwright1.jpg|Tom Wright in Tales from the Hood. Tomwright2.jpg|Tom Wright's death in Tales from the Hood. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Dwight H. Little movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members